


Scene 3: Showcase

by tighthae



Series: The Idol Program [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Bin thinks Jinwoo banging Cha Eunwoo will be enough to save the theater. Jinwoo is sure that's flawed logic but he doesn't mind at all.





	Scene 3: Showcase

**Author's Note:**

> completely forgot about this series and just randomly decided to complete this part of it and had a lot of fun.

Everyone on campus loved Jinwoo. He was charismatic, funny, loud but not the obnoxious type of loud, and one of the best hosts in the entire university. Jinwoo alone had rose JOAT to fame with ruthless promotion and a lot of shoving them in people’s faces. Next to Heechul, he was considered one of the greatest hosts of all time for his way with words and interesting topics in between songs to keep people interested. Jinwoo loved the attention too. His friends think he could never have enough of it. He loved the spotlight and that makes being a popular host even more enjoyable for him. 

“And that wraps up Sunshine FM for today. Thanks for tuning in once again and we’ll see you all Wednesday,” Jinwoo took off his headset and the JOAT members followed suit. Yoonoh almost sprinted out of the booth as soon as his headset touched the table. “He’s been running off more than usual lately. He hardly stays after a broadcast anymore.”

“That new idol. Doyoung. Yoonoh seems to like him or something. I think Doyoung likes him back. I don't know why else he would run off like that,” Taeyong explained. “I think I'll follow his lead too, I have to go see Taeil.”

“Why do you act like no one knows you two are dati-?” Ten asked.

“I think I'll follow his lead too, I have to go see Taeil.” Taeyong said louder.

“Stop yelling,” Chanmi had now entered the booth. “Hey Ten, Sicheng, Jinwoo. Bye, Taeyong,” Chanmi waved the boy off and approached. “Jinwoo, I need a song. Jimin is producing a song for Mina for the Valentine's Day concert and I've just now been notified by Taeyong’s exit that Taeil will have a mouthful of stuff to do. Ace radio isn’t participating in the Valentine’s Day concert but the Spring Festival is on our radar. We decided to pair up with Astro radio and NCT radio for a collab.”

“It's a handful.” Ten corrected.

“I know what I said. And is that all you got from what I just said?” Chanmi replied.

“I thought Taeil was the top.” Jinwoo said.

“You don't have to be a top to give suck someone off,” Chanmi said, going off subject. “Can you, honestly, imagine Taeyong as a top?”

Jinwoo gave the statement some thought. “Not really, but it would've made more sense if you said Taeyong would have a handful of stuff to do.”

“Well, the whole point of the joke was to imply that Taeil would be busy-” Chanmi shook her head, she was irritated that Ten and Jinwoo had let her carry on that conversation for that long. “Anyway, I need a song and since every producer that would do it for free is busy, excluding you, I'm asking you. I was promised a month of free food if my associates enter the Star Three next month and with your help I think I could manage. The earnings will be split of course.”

“Who's singing the song?” Jinwoo asked.

“Seol, Dongyoung, and that Cha Eunwoo guy. It doesn't even have to be a god. Dongyoung and Cha Eunwoo will be singing part of it so everyone is going to say it's a good song regardless,” Chanmi was tapping her nails on the desk. “And it won't be weird that you're producing a song for NCT and Ace Radio. Our station are basically in-laws now that Jaehyun and Dongyoung are banging or whatever.”

“That logic doesn’t make sense.” Sicheng pointed out.

“They're dating?” Jinwoo asked, surprised.

“Who do you think tops?” Ten asked.

“Dongyoung doesn't look like the type to top. I'll give that one to Yoonoh.” Chanmi replied.

“You sure?” Jinwoo asked. “Doyoung looks like he can get pretty dominat at times and sometimes Yoonoh acts like a little bitch.”

“Switches.” Sicheng replied and nodded.

“Okay, I changed my mind. I'm gonna agree with what Sicheng said,” Chanmi pointed at him. “I think they both have their days when they wanna be limitless or a fire truck.”

“Yea, that make sense” Jinwoo replied.

“Wow, that really puts in perspective. I didn't think of   
that way.” Ten said. 

Chanmi realized that she had been dragged into another conversation about tops and bottoms and changed the subject again. “Anyway, to answer all questions, they started dating at the beginning of February and no I don't know if they had sex or not.”

“They definitely had sex. Why else would Yoonoh run out the door after each session. He's getting some of that boy pussy.” Ten said.

“What inclined you to say that?” Chanmi asked. “I was going to live a long and happy life without that sentence being put into the universe.”

“That would explain why he's always so hasty to leave the booth once we end a broadcast. How good do you think Yoonoh’s stroke game is?” Jinwoo asked.

“What’s the scale?” Ten asked.

“One through ten,” Jinwoo continued. “One being Yuta and ten being Taeil.”

“That's a hard one,” Ten was in deep thought. “I'll give him a strong three.”

“Two.” Sicheng said.

“Okay,” Chanmi said loudly and clapped. “I didn't come here to discuss who puts their wing wang in the pocket dimension all I need is confirmation that Jinwoo will be producing a song for the special unit.”

“Who's buying the meals?” Jinwoo asked.

“I threatened Cha Eunwoo into agreeing to my terms. So he’ll be in charge of al of that,” Chanmi said, proudly.”Anyway, I have to get going,” Chanmi pointed to the door. “I need that song in a few weeks, Jinwoo. Don't fuck up or I’ll tell everyone about the time you and Myungjun had sex when you were drunk.” Chanmi left the conversation at that and exited the booth.

“You had sex with Myungjun while you were drunk?” Ten asked.

“Yes, he's hotter and less annoying when you're under the influence of the alcohol.” Jinwoo replied, going through Twitter. 

“How big is it?” Ten asked.

“It was huge, but he wanted to be the bottom.” Jinwoo replied.

“A closet gay?” Ten asked.

“Most likely bisexual.” Winwin added.

“How big do you think Cha Eunwoo’s dick is?” Ten asked.

☾

Jinwoo was busy for the first few weeks of February. Jinwoo had offered to help his friends prepare for the Valentine’s Day in the Astro theatre as well as produce the song for Chanmi and he also had to host his radio show every odd day. To say he was exhausted was an understatement but he didn't mind. Exhaustion was apart of a celebrity’s life so Jinwoo embraced the fatigue. 

“Hey Jinwoo,” Chanmi walked into the recording studio. “You look like shit, wow.”

Jinwoo was mixing a Monster energy drink with Red Bull, Starbucks, and ten spoons of sugar. “I think in these few weeks I've only slept, like, 25 hours total.”

“You're going to have a heart attack if you drink that,” Chanmi pointed to concoction Jinwoo had made. “Is that supposed to look all bubbly and black?”

“Would you rather me be asleep for the recording?” He asked.

“Good point,” Chanmi pulled out her phone. “I'm gonna go get something to eat and I'll bring you back some meat or something because who knows the last time you ate a solid. Seol, Dongyoung, and Cha Eunwoo should be here shortly so just don't seize up while the room is empty, okay?”

Chanmi exited the recording studio and left Jinwoo alone with his thoughts. Well, Jinwoo wished he could think clearly. Jinwoo’s thoughts were just black with some colors popping in and out. Jinwoo knew if he tried to blink them away he would fall asleep. Waiting for the magic of the juice to settle in, Jinwoo manually kept his eyes open with his fingers. 

“Uh, hi,” Someone had entered the room while Jinwoo was concentrating on not dying from lack of sleep. “Chanmi told me this was where we’d be recording the song. She said if I was late she would hang my on a tree by my balls.”

“Sounds like something she’d say,” Jinwoo said, not letting go of his eyes. “Want some?” He gestured to the drink using his eyes.

“I'm kind of enjoying life at the moment so I think I'll have to turn down your offer. But thank you.” The boy, the handsome boy Jinwoo might add, kindly rejected.

“Are you the pretty boy soloist everyone wants to bang? Ten said he thinks you have a big dick. What do you have to say about the rumors?” Jinwoo let go off his eyes as he felt his energy levels begin to balance out and the sleep in eyes seemed to be gone. To make the situation more like a joke he held the drink up to the boy’s mouth like a microphone.

“Uh, to the first question, I guess a yes? Second question, answer redacted.” Cha Eunwoo said, carefully pushing the drink back to Jinwoo.

“So you've got a micropenis?” Jinwoo pressed on, shoving the cup of poison in his face once more “Is that what you're saying? How do you think the tabloids will react when I give them the scoop?”

“I've got a pretty face to back me up.” Cha Eunwoo replied.

“So you're confirming this existence of your micropenis?” Jinwoo asked.

“Not confirming or denying. I’m just saying that if I were to have one, which I don't, my face would still be enough for people to want to kiss me.” Cha Eunwoo replied.

“A kiss can't make someone cum,” Jinwoo said, teasing in a sing song tune. “Anyway, here are the lyrics. Sing them how you want if it comes out bad we’ll do another take.” Jinwoo threw the sheets at him.

“You named it Read Between the Sheets?” Cha Eunwoo asked, surprised.

“It's clever, huh?” Jinwoo raised his eyebrows. “I'm sure people want to get into the mood during Spring, hormones and whatever, so that was born.”

“It's definitely interesting.” The boy said.

“Are you a virgin?” Jinwoo asked. “You act like a virgin.”

“Most people here are virgins.” Cha Eunwoo replied defensively.

“That's something a virgin would say,” Jinwoo reached up from his seat to pat Cha Eunwoo on the shoulder. “Don't worry, with your face you'll find someone to fuck or be fucked by in no time as long as you try.”

“I didn't expect to be bombarded with statements and questions about sex and dick sizes when I entered.” Cha Eunwoo said.

“What do you want to talk about? You look straight. Let's talk about sports.”

“Who said I was straight?” Cha Eunwoo replied.

“Oh, well this took a turn.” Jinwoo didn't really know what to say after that. Luckily, Chanmi came to save the day.

“I'm back! And I brought the gang,” Chanmi said, entering the room with Seolhyun and Dongyoung. “Oh, I see you two have already made friends. That saves me from having to make any introductions. Except, you might not know Dongyoung.”

“When did you and Yoonoh start dating, Dongyoung?” Jinwoo asked. “Can I call you Dongyoung? Since you're dating one of my sons I think we can move on from all the formalities. You can call me Jinwoo instead of Jinjin if you want.”

“W-we’re not dating.” Dongyoung stammered.

“Yea, and me and Jimin aren't fingering each other every other night.” Seolhyun said sarcastically.

“Okay, is it just me or have there been more and more sexual references than usual lately,” Chanmi asked. “I mean, with Jinwoo and Ten and Seolhyun it's kind of expected but Sicheng has been starting to ask about dick sizes and pussy widths and I will not let you guys go on wit this! So, let's get to work and no talk about sex until we're done!”

The entire afternoon was recording the song and doing retakes because Dongyoung was being picky about certain parts of the track. Seolhyun didn't really care about how the track sounded because she was having fun teasing Cha Eunwoo with Chanmi. It was Jinwoo’s first time working with Cha Eunwoo and he was pretty cooperative overall. The atmosphere was really light and everyone seemed focus on the recording or talking about what they'll be doing for spring break and it was around that time Jinwoo got a good look at Cha Eunwoo. He can see what all the hype was about. His eyes were really pretty, they seemed to twinkle even when there wasn't much lighting and they had a nice crescent shape to them. Eunwoo’s nose was really small and button-like which would usually make someone look younger than they are but on Cha Eunwoo’s face it just made him look even more elegant than he already was which was weird. Jinwoo also thought he had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. 

“Finally,” Chanmi groaned and flopped into the leather couch that was off to the side. “That took forever. Cha Eunwoo, you owe me several meals.”

“Yea, I know. Don't murder me or anything after a month though,” Cha Eunwoo replied. “Also, is Mina okay? She seemed kind of out of it when I talked to her last week.”

“Mina? I'm sure she's fine. She's always doing some off the wall shit for no reason. Now, let's go because you have some steak to buy for me!” Chanmi declared.

“They have steak at this school?” Jinwoo asked.

“This school has the funding to fabricate an entire industry and you didn't think for a second that they wouldn't have steak here? They have lobster here too.” Chanmi was already making her way to the door with a death grip on Cha Eunwoo’s wrist.

“You said that I could profit off of your earning a few weeks ago so I'm tagging along with you!” Jinwoo jumped up to follow the Amazon and her prison. 

“Well,” Seolhyun began. “That's my cue to leave. I've got a hot date with a certain gremlin and I suggest you make a spontaneous arrangement with Yoonoh too.” Seolhyun waved off Dongyoung.

“We aren't dating!” He yelled.

☾

After the whole Jung Chaeyeon incident, Jinwoo was spending more time in the Astro Theatre trying to find out who was behind it. Unfortunately for everyone there, they never did find the culprit at that culprit but Jinwoo was glad they he was able to spend more time with his friends instead of being locked in his broadcasting station writing a new script. 

“So, you and Cha Eunwoo?” Bin asked.

“What about me and Cha Eunwoo.” Jinwoo was sitting in the audience eating stale popcorn that he had nicked from the concession stand. 

“I heard you two have gotten pretty close lately,” Bin took a seat next to Jinwoo and reached into the popcorn bag. “Word on campus is you guys have been getting pretty cozy”

“Everyone loves seeing Dongyoung, JOAT, and Eunwoo together and since I'm stuck in the middle by association I’ve made friends with the guy out of obligation.”

“Uh huh, sure. I say you go for it.” Bin realized the popcorn was stale and began to spot it all over the floor.

“Hey! I just cleaned that!” Sanha was going up and down the rows with a broom in one hand and its dustpan in the other. “You can clean that up I’m not doing it again.”

“Jinwoo is the one eating the stale popcorn. Blame him for this mess.” Bin was scrubbing his tongue with his finger to take off the small particles that were still on his tongue. 

“Stale popcorn?” I love stale popcorn!” Sanha weaved his way through the row behind the two and shuffled down the aisle so he could sit on Jinwoo’s unoccupied side. “Give me some.” He held out his hand.

“Weirdo.” Jinwoo said, as he proceeded to give the younger the bag full of expired popcorn.

“So, I heard you guys talking about Cha Eunwoo. He's really nice. All the girls in my class like him a lot. He's always giving me tips and stuff so I can talk to them without falling apart.” Sanha went on and on about how amazing Cha Eunwoo was all while showering the seat in front of him with spit and nasty popcorn.

“Actually, I take back my statement about how you should chase him,” Bin cut in. “Everyone likes him and admires him while everyone makes fun of you and your height. Maybe Minhyuk would be a good fit for him?”

“Everyone likes me,” Jinwoo retorted. “Stop telling lies.”

“But people like Cha Eunwoo more. Someone like that needs someone equally great. This school runs on a monarchy if you haven't noticed,” Bin replied. “What about Seolhyun? She's pretty.”

“Oh, I love Seolhyun!” Sanha exclaimed. “She always helps me with the lighting and things like that.”

“Seolhyun is a raging lesbian,” Jinwoo replied flatly. “And Cha Eunwoo is one of the gays himself.”

“Where did you hear that?” Sanha asked. “He dated Sally for a bit but she turned out to be a lesbian.”

“Sanha,” Bin started, the pieces of the puzzle slowly started connecting. “Let me introduce you to a concept known as bearding.”

“So, she was a dude?” Sanha replied dumbly.

“Let me explain what I need to explain without you butting in,” Bin snapped. “Bearding is when a gay man woman or neither, whatever, dates a straight person to cover up the fact that they're gay. Sometimes one gay person and one lesbian person do it because they can both get something out of it.”

“So, Eunwoo is a lesbian?” Sanha asked.

“I-” Bin began. “You know what. Yes. Yes, Cha Eunwoo is a lesbian,” Bin looked to Jinwoo. “Since I don't know a lot of gay people besides you and myself, Jinwoo, I guess you're the only one I know qualified to date him at the moment.”

“Why do you want me to date him so bad?” Jinwoo asked.

“Because the school is planning on building a better theater. It’s ‘state of the art’, or whatever” Bin aggressively used his air quotes. “Instead of renovating the one they already have aka Astro Theatre. I'm 367% sure that they will make Cha Eunwoo the face of the new theatre but,”’Bin yelled the word but so loudly it echoed in the empty theatre. “If you were to somehow, Sanha cover your ears, suck Eunwoo’s dick and get him to stand for this establishment I'm sure they'd just tear this one down and build it up again.”

“Why are you so sure they won't offer you guys positions at the new theatre when they make it?” Jinwoo asked. “Wouldn't they need staff.”

“Girls and boys at this school would do anything to even breathe the same air as Cha Eunwoo. Since he’ll definitely be the face of the theatre he’ll be lurking around there half the time because the kid’s as loser he doesn't have many friends. So, they can just offer positions with the payment being that you're able to be in the proximity of Cha Eunwoo. They get free workers and they won’t need to hire us for pay!” Bin took a deep breath. “So, I need you to use your so called charm to get into this pants and save this theatre. You owe me lots of favors and this is the least you could do for me.” Bin was out of breath now.

“You know, you could just get him to vouch for the theatre by asking. You could avoid an unnecessary series of events if you just asked him.” Jinwoo replied

“And what if he says no? Then what? We need solidify a yes and sex is the way to do it!” Bin exclaimed, still panting.

“Or I could just befriend him…” Jinwoo replied.

“And what's the fun in being friends? Friends don’t really do big favors for other friends if you’re not that close. You think he's good looking anyway! You don't have to just have sex with him, you can make him your boyfriend I really don't care just make sure you make him like the theatre and the mission will be complete.” 

“And how do you know if it'll work? Even if he stands for the theatre what makes you think that the school won't just tear this down just because they can.”

“This school has always been about money. Cha Eunwoo is a cash cow and his fans are crazy. You lose him, you lose lots of revenue and some limbs. It'll work, trust me.” Bin assured

“You're crazy.”

“Whatever,” Bin replied. “Where's Minhyuk? I need my sparkling water.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll do it. I don’t want to face the wrath of someone who can actually drink sparkling water and enjoy it.” Jinwoo sighed.

☾

Jinwoo had already completed phase one of Bin’s plan. He had befriended Cha Eunwoo and they've been friends for two months. Phase two would be slightly harder. Date Cha Eunwoo. There were already so many boys and girls on campus who were pining for Eunwoo, it was going to be hard to compete with people who were pretty and rich but Jinwoo believed in himself. Jinwoo had one thing his competitors didn't. He had Cha Eunwoo’s mutual friendship. So he had the upper hand in this situation.

“You're pretty good looking, you know that?” Jinwoo was sitting with Dongmin eating food that he had bought; Cha Eunwoo told Jinwoo that since they're friends that he should call him Dongmin and in return he would call him Jinwoo instead of Jinjin.

“I'm told that every day.” Dongmin replied.

“Who do you find pretty good looking?” Jinwoo asked. 

“Uh, no one in particular I think,” Dongmin replied. “I don't get to look at people often because fans will think I'm dating someone or something like that.”

“Do you think I'm pretty good looking.” Jinwoo pressed on.

“Well, sure. You aren't ugly or anything.” 

“But don't you think I'm cute?” Jinwoo teased.

“Yes, very.” Dongmin agreed.

Jinwoo was surprised. “I didn't expect that.”

“That was the answer you wanted to hear, right?” Dongmin asked.

“Yea, but I thought I would have to tease you more to get it out of you.”

“I give credit where credit is due.”

“On a scale of 1 to 100 how handsome am I?” Jinwoo asked. “1 being the dean of the school and 100 being you.”

“99.”

“So I'll never be as good looking as you? Is that what you're saying.” Jinwoo rose an eyebrow

“You've seen how I'm advertised. No one can be prettier than the pretty boy of the uni.” Dongmin pointed behind him where a poster advertisement was sitting on the wall with his face on it. Jinwoo was surprised it actually said something along those lines.

“That may be the case, but I'm sure I could challenge you. I’m pretty popular myself didn’t you know?”

“I'll just stand in front of you so no one will notice you trying to outshine me.”

Jinwoo leaned back in his chair. “So, we’re coming for my height now?”

“It's hard to not poke at your height when you're in your fourth year of college.”

“I hit my growth spurt early, what can I say?” Jinwoo shrugged.

“It's cute, your height.” Dongmin said.

“You seem more comfortable with me now that we've been friends for a bit.” 

“You're an easy person to talk to, I don't get to experience that a lot.”

“What about Chanmi?” Jinwoo asked. 

“If you think threats about my guts being ripped out of my body via hand through the throat come from someone that's easy to talk then sure.” 

“Well, that's Chanmi for you.” Jinwoo shrugged for the second time but laughed after imagining Chanmi threatening the most idolized boy in school. Only she could do that.

It was silent now. Jinwoo didn't find the silence awkward like most people would though and he didn't think Dongmin found it very awkward either. There was something about Dongmin’s aura that made the atmosphere very easy. Jinwoo thought that when he complimented Dongmin he would just be conceited. It was pleasant surprise to see that his personality and his image were separate. It was weird that they got along so well too. Jinwoo was known for being charismatic and funny while also being the butt of a lot of jokes. People liked Jinwoo because he could take a joke and make others laugh. Dongmin wasn't very charismatic with his speech but his eyes and smile spoke volumes to people. His voice was very soothing so the atmosphere was always calm. Yes, the two were opposites but magnets can only attract another magnet when it has the opposite polarity.

“Do you like anyone?” Jinwoo asked suddenly.

“Currently? No.” Dongmin replied. 

“Really? Out of all the boys and girls that are vying for your attention you don't think you'd date one of them?”

“They only like me because I'm pretty. No one really likes me for me, you know? That sounded kind of corny but I guess that's really how I feel.”

“That's understandable,” Jinwoo stretched his arms. “I'm sure that one dude will come around when you least expect him.”

“Yea, I guess.” Dongmin said quietly.

“So, are you a top or a bottom?” Jinwoo was also famous for changing the atmosphere suddenly.

“What?”

“Do you give or receive. You can tell me, lots of people trust me with this information. Ask me for anyone's preferred position and I'll tell you.”

“If people trusted you with that stuff wouldn't it be an oxymoron to tell me someone's position when I ask for it.” Dongmin pointed out.

“I guess you're right. You act like a bottom but have the body of top. You must be a switch.” Jinwoo examined.

“What are you, if I may ask.”

“What do you think I am?” Jinwoo shot back

“Bottom.” 

Jinwoo laughed. “Not strictly.”

“Liar.” 

“Ask anyone I’ve had sex with and they'll tell you otherwise.” 

“I don't think I want to talk to anyone that has had you inside of them.” Dongmin said, feigning disgust. 

“Well, at least you believe me now.” Jinwoo said.

This is what their conversations have been like ever since Dongmin had gotten comfortable enough with Jinwoo. It was always teasing, pushing and pulling. It was fun. It made Jinwoo like Dongmin even more. Jinwoo had always thought Dongmin was your boring average pretty boy you see in every romance comic ever and because that wasn't the case here made Jinwoo like him even more. Jinwoo always appreciated people that could be teased easily but at the same time go back and forth with him. 

Unfortunately, Jinwoo couldn't sit and chat with Dongmin for long because Bin had phoned him and said that they needed to had an urgent meeting. Jinwoo made his way to the theatre where the whole crew was. Jinwoo knew he was in for at least half an hour of getting bullied and teased.

“Status report?” Bin asked.

“Still friends, like last time.” Jinwoo responded flatly.

Bin pinched the bring of his nose. “I've given you almost two months and you haven't even put the tip inside your mouth. We need to make progress!”

“Do you know what's going on?” Myungjun asked Minhyuk.

“Not a clue,” Minhyuk slowly shook his head. “They've been keeping me in the dark for a month and I haven't bothered for them to elaborate.”

“The school year ends in two months, Jinwoo. The uni plans on starting the foundation for construction of the new theatre at the beginning of October so we’ll need for him to be drilling you by the beginning of September. The university can just use the foundations for another building we don't need if everything goes well. I don’t expect them to not build a new theatre now. The very least we can do is have them keep this one.” Bin was running out of breath again.

“Why are they constructing a new theatre?” Minhyuk asked.

“Apparently this one is out of date but I know this theatre as my own child so I won't let it just go down without a fight!” Bin exclaimed.

“And how is Cha Eunwoo tied into all of this?” 

“He's the key.” Bin was tired of explaining his scheme so he left it up to Minhyuk’s imagination to decide what that meant. 

“Dongmin and I are on first name bases now,” Jinwoo cut in. “That's progress, sort of.”

“Well, it's not progress enough!” Bin exclaimed.

“I still need to get to know him, I can't just make someone like me out of thin air.” 

“Do you know his schedule?” The gears were turning inside Bin’s head.

“Uh, yes.” Jinwoo was unsure about where this was going.

“Myungjun,” Bin turned to the older. “Call Haebin and Mimi, I'll need their help.”

“What are you planning?” Myungjun asked.

“An interview.” 

Myungjun had made the call to Mimi just moments after Bin had ordered him to but she and Haebin were busy helping out that crazy girl Kwon Mina that Bin had hearing about. They had to send Hyeyeon and Nayoung to help Bin instead. 

“What are we even doing?” Nayoung asked. The trio had left Astro theater and were now in the some random building. Well, they hadn’t even gone in the theater. Bin had been waiting for them outside and started storming off as soon as they approached him.

“I already said an interview!” Bin said. 

“I didn't think you'd be a fan of Cha Eunwoo.” Hyeyeon teased. 

“I'm not! My friend is and he wanted some information on him,” Bin lied. “So I'm benefiting both him and the school newspaper. I get my information, your article clicks increase.”

“You're not keeping the article to yourself?” Hyeyeon asked.

“It would look suspicious if I we interviewed him and he didn't see an article on him up on your site.”

“That make sense,” Hyeyeon nodded. “Do you know where he is.”

“According to my intel, he should be do a recording for his station.” As if on cue, the trio turned the corner and they were students gathered around a radio booth screaming and shouting Cha Eunwoo’s name. The broadcast would be over in a minute or so the only problem would be trying to push through the crowd of students to get close enough to the path. Fortunately, Nayoung and Hyeyeon had official badges for the journalists so when the security saw them being waved in the air they cleared a section. Bin felt like a celebrity. The security gestured for Cha Eunwoo to stay in the booth instead of walking out.

“Okay,” Bin entered the booth with a mission and he wanted it done as quickly as possible. “I am not with the journalism club, these two are, but I will be asking the questions,” He turned to Hyeyeon. “You ready?”

“Ready.” She replied, pen and notepad in one hand.

“Nayoung here will be taking the pictures for the article when we're done,” Bin gestured to Nayoung who holding her Nikon camera. “First question! What is your ideal type.” Bin asked to a confused idol. Bin could tell that things were moving a little too quickly for the boy’s liking.

“I never agreed to this interview.” Cha Eunwoo said, scared to upset the seemingly bombastic boy.

“Just answer the damn question.” Bin demanded through gritted teeth.

Cha Eunwoo didn't want to argue with the stranger so he just gave a short reply. “Someone that I can talk to comfortably. That's all I'm asking for, I guess.”

Bin nodded. “Write that down, write that down!” He told Hyeyeon. “Is there anything more specific?” Bin pressed on.

“Not really. Someone that's funny, I guess? I wouldn't want to date anyone boring. Also someone caring too even if that does sound kind of boring and cliché.” He seemed embarrassed.

“Interesting, interesting,” Bin nodded his head, pretending to be absorbed in the interview. “What are your favorite things to do? Favorite foods? Favorite color? Dreams and aspirations?” 

The interview went on for about an hour and a half with Bin bombarding the Idol with personal questions. Most of the questions Bin asked where if you preferred this to that or what's your favorite movie, all the stuff you'd ask on a first date. Bin also had to randomly throw questions about how Cha Eunwoo felt about his success as an idol, all the technical stuff. Bin didn't want to look like some crazed fanboy. After the interview was done, Nayoung snapped a few photos of Hyeyeon and Bin with Cha Eunwoo and the trio were on their way. The two girls promised that the article would be up in at least two days and they told Bin that he owed the two a favor.

☾

As soon as the article was uploaded Bin had shoved it in Jinwoo’s face. Bin demanded that he use the article as reference and date the Idol as soon as possible. Jinwoo took the information that was given and made some mental notes. It was now the middle of May and Jinwoo had gotten closer with Dongmin. He was pretty sure Dongmin was flirting with him most of the time. He liked to make fun of Jinwoo’s height. Jinwoo introduced Dongmin to everyone at Astro Theatre and they all liked him a lot; Dongmin fit right in because he would join in on the group slapping Jinwoo around without hesitation. It was nice. Jinwoo went into this thinking he would only like Dongmin just a little but he was kind of head over heels for him. Jinwoo started to daydream about him and Dongmin dating and Bin told Jinwoo that he doesn't take any of the blame for Jinwoo becoming so obsessed even though it was his idea in the first place. 

“Jinwoo! I need your help again!” Only Chanmi can make an entrance as grand as that. Chanmi made her way to the row of seats Jinwoo was sitting in and shuffled as fast as she could towards him.Sicheng was trailing behind her like always. “You rap, correct? According to Sicheng’s sources you do.”

“I used to rap, not so much anymore,” Jinwoo replied. “Why?”

“Well, Dongmin and I were supposed do a duet together for the Summer Bash but Yuna had already scheduled a recording for a new song that me and Seolhyun have to do for the same event. So, I can't do it. I was wondering if you could because you and Dongmin have been getting cozy and stuff lately,” Chanmi cut off Jinwoo before he could reply. “Yes, Bin had told me everything so I know what's going on and this is why I asked you. Consider it a favor in advance.”

Jinwoo sighed. “Do you have the rap written down already?”

“Yes, but it's that sugary, sweet, gumdrop shit that everyone adores here. You can change it if you want, I really do not give a fuck. Just be at the recording tomorrow around noon, okay? It's going to be at Ace radio. Yes, I’ve just decided on that now.”

Jinwoo did as he was told and the very next day he made he his way to the recording booth. Usually, recordings are a bit more organized but this was not the case here. He saw three underclassmen arguing about who knows what, Seolhyun was sleeping on the couch, Chanmi and Winwin were playing with a Oujia board, Yuna was minding her own business, and Yoonoh was not doing a very good job at secretly kissing Dongyoung. Dongmin hadn't arrived yet. 

Jinwoo didn't really know what to do so he just opted for teasing Yoonoh and Dongyoung. “Yoonoh, you're not doing a very good job at making out with someone in secret. There's like ten people in this room. 

“We weren't kissing.” A flustered Yoonoh said, his lips were a bright read, his cheeks were pink, and his hair was sticking in seven different directions.

“So, you're the bottom?” Jinwoo asked, teasing would pass the time.

“I-” Yoonoh was struggling to find the answer.

“Let's ask the Ouija board!” Chanmi shouted, overhearing the conversation. “Everyone interested put your hands on the board.”

“Why are you here at the recording? Didn't you say I had a recording soon.” Jinwoo asked.

“Well, I lied. This is all an elaborate scheme that Bin has set up to get you with Cha Eunwoo. And yes, everyone in this room currently is aware of what's going on. There’s no event called the Summer Bash. Dongyoung Eunwoo and Seolhyun are busy preparing for the spring festival too. You should really use your head,” Chanmi replied. “Anyway, come put your hand on the looking glass thing.”

Jinwoo complied, there was no point in arguing with Chanmi. “Is Yoonoh the bottom?” Sicheng asked whatever spirit was lingering in the room. The looking glass slowly drifted towards the yes. “Thank your mister or misses or neither ghost,” Sicheng thanked. “Goodbye.” Sicheng expelled the ghost and the looking glass slid to the bye and their game was over.

“The verdict is Yoonoh is the bottom!” Chanmi declared.

“I thought they would switch.” Sicheng mumbled.

“Hey guys,” Dongmin was standing in the doorway. He probably had witnessed Jinwoo Chanmi and Sicheng contacting the dead to find who is the bottom in a relationship but Dongmin didn't seem surprised or scared. “I'm here for the recording.”

“Well, that's my cue,” Chanmi got up from the floor. “Sicheng and I have a mystery to solve.” She packed up her Ouija board and rushed out of the room with Sicheng behind her.

“Seolhyun and I have a meeting,” Yuna said quickly, she was violently shaking Seolhyun so that she would wake up from her slumber. “Have fun.” Seolhyun woke up startled and Yuna gave her some sort of obscure signal that she seemed to understand and the duo pushed passed Dongmin. 

“We have some errands to do,” One of the 3 underclassmen said. “Mark here peed his pants so we're gonna go take care of that.” The girl said.

“I did not!” The boy named Mark screamed back.

“Whatever. Yoonoh, Dongyoung. Come with us.” The quintet left the room as fast the other four had and now it was just Dongmin and Jinwoo alone.

“Did the expect us to do a recording with only two of us?” Dongmin asked, shuffling to the couch.

“Well, I am a producer so it's not like it'll be difficult. We’ll just have to do it one at a time I guess.” Jinwoo replied. He decided to take a seat next to Dongmin.

“Do you have the lyrics?”

“No one gave them to me.”

“This is getting awkward and I don't know why.”

“Maybe we should start the recording.”

The duo spent most of the day doing the recording. Jinwoo had a lot of fun. Since there was only two of them Jinwoo had to teach Dongmin basic production. It was one of those cheesy moments where someone reaches over your and takes hold of your hand to teach you something. They talked a lot too. Jinwoo already knew everything about Dongmin, as creepy as that sounded, because of the article Bin had helped make. So Jinwoo let Dongmin know more about him. To Jinwoo’s surprise, they had a lot of things in common. They liked the same genre of movies, they both played the same video games, they both liked cats, and lots of other things that Bin forgot to get the answers to in the forced interview. Jinwoo was becoming more fond of Dongmin the more time he spent with him and he was glad that Bin had forced him to pursue the Idol because he's 83% sure that Dongmin might return the feelings he has. 

“What do you think of the Astro Theatre?” Jinwon was walking Dongmin back to his dorm because he had asked for his company.

“It's a nice place, that's all I can say. I like performing there.” 

“It's the only theatre we have. Of course you like performing there.” Jinwoo pointed out.

“Be quiet, shorty.” Dongmin patted Jinwoo on his head.

“I can still do this,” Jinwoo reached for Dongmin’s ear and pulled him down. “Even if I'm short.”

Dongmin cried in pain and begged him to let go. “Okay, you win.”

“Did you know they're building a new theatre and plan on ditching Astro Theatre?” Jinwoo asked.

“Yea, the dean told me about it. He's making me the face for the new theatre.”

“Do you want to be the face?”

“Not really, but it's good money they're paying.” 

“Date me.” Jinwoo didn't mean for that to come out as more of a demand than a question but he knew that he had to start saving Astro now and he couldn't wait another three months to ask.

Dongmin stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“Date me. Go out with me. Be my boyfriend. Go steady with me.” Jinwoo repeated himself four more times so it would get through his head. In the three months he had known Dongmin he had learned that he was pretty dense.

“Okay.” That's all that he said.

“That's all I get?” Jinwoo asked. “Not even a yes?”

Dongmin turned on his heels to face Jinwoo. Jinwoo didn't know what he expected but he didn't expect a kiss. Jinwoo didn't know how long they stood there like that. It was pretty awkward. There was no tongue or anything, just two pairs of closed lips touching. After what felt like thirty minutes, Dongmin broke the kiss. “You didn't even kiss back.” He frowned.

“I didn't expect you to kiss me.”

“Well, in the movies they usually gain their senses mid kiss and then have a good time.” Dongmin replied.

“As you can see, this isn't a movie.”

Dongmin frowned again. “Wanna kiss again?” He suggested.

“Is this your way of saying yes?” Jinwoo raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Even though we haven't known each other for that long. Even though it's barely been 4 months which is really short, I really like you. I feel really comfortable and whatever around you and I thought that feeling was just companionship but I'm pretty sure it's a crush now.”

“That was cheesy,” Jinwoo couldn't help but laugh. “But I like cheesy.” 

“So you'll actually kiss me this time?”

“Yes. And I do put out on the first date by the way.”

This time the kiss was more like a real kiss. Their lips were actually moving , there was a lot of those wet noises, tongue intertwining and Jinwoo knew that wasn't a snake in Dongmin’s pants poking him. The angle was still pretty awkward though, Dongmin had to bend down to reach Jinwoo since Jinwoo was too lazy to stand on his toes and that would look weird if anyone say them which would he possibly since they were in the middle of the quad with all the lamps shining. But despite all the negatives, Jinwoo couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He was sure they’d be doing a lot more of that. 

☾

“Okay,” Bin had gathered everyone at Astro Theatre for another meeting a week after Dongmin and Jinwoo started to date. “Now that Jinwoo and Cha Eunwoo are shacking up, it's time for the next step. Exposure.”

“People have to know we're dating?” Jinwoo asked.

“Yes, the sooner people know you two are together the more people will take our side when the time for that comes. If they know you sooner rather than later more people will favor you in the long run which help Astro Theatre more.” Bin explained.

“That doesn't make sense.” Minhyuk said.

“It sounded better in my head, okay?” Bin shouted. “Now, Jinwoo, text Cha Eunwoo and say you want to go public with your relationship.”

“It's only been a week.”

“Okay? We need promotion and we need it now. People are already talking about how cool the new theatre is going to be!” Bin stomped his foot. “Have sex with him in the quad.”

“I don't think voyeurism is the way to go.” Minhyuk said flatly.

“Well, does anyone else have any bright ideas?”

“Jinwoo and Dongmin have a song recorded because of you. Just randomly open a festival and have them be an act and they can kiss on stage or whatever.” 

“Oh, you're right,” Bin said. “I did make them record that song. Minhyuk you're a genius! Okay, new plan. Sex in the quad is optional but we're just gonna plan a random festival. Where is Myungjun? We need him to start making the list.”

“Probably with some girl he found over Tinder.” Minhyuk replied.

“Okay, Minhyuk, you're useless right now so you're in charge of delivering the message,” Bin cut Minhyuk off before he could reply. “Sanha, you need to spread the word that there's going to be a festival. Don't tell anyone the theme, I'll figure it out as soon as I make some fliers.”

“Do you think we could get Rumor Has It to advertise for us?” Minhyuk asked.

“No one knows who runs Rumor Has It is Minhyuk, what the fuck. Just go do what I said to do and report back so you can start working on the lights and shit,” Bin shooed the boy off and turned to Jinwoo. “Just tell Cha Eunwoo he will be attending the festival because you're attending it too. I'm sure you two lovebirds can't go a second without breathing the same air so get to it!”

“You're crazy, you know that?” Jinwoo asked, beginning to sit up.

“I know.”

The rest of that day was hectic. Bin was trying to get a hold of Ace and the girls, who knows what they were doing, because they couldn't do all the lighting and sound setup with just Minhyuk. Myungjun was drunk off his ass and dragging him to the theatre was not a task Minhyuk was prepared for. Jinwoo and Sanha had the easiest time. Dongmin was pretty compliant with attending the festival and he cuddled with Jinwoo for the rest of the day because he didn't want Jinwoo to leave his dorm which was unfortunate for Bin. Sanha got distracted half the time and it took him most of the day to tell everyone that a festival was coming up and Cha Eunwoo would be the closing act for it. After all that was done and over with, Bin had to go to the library to make copies of fliers to post around the school; this task was pretty easy because a lot of people owed him favor so by the end of the day most of the school was covered in advertisements for the concert.

Flopping into a seat in the theatre, Bin sighed. “Is Jinwoo done with Cha Eunwoo yet or are they still being gross and stuff?”

“Still being gross,” Minhyuk replied while dueling Sanha in Pokémon. “We got a lot done today, can we go home now?”

“Yes, but if you don't show up tomorrow I'm tearing your limbs off. Starting with your fingers.”

☾

The preparations were complete. They fliers advertised that a festival would be held in a week to celebrate the beginning of summer even though it was at the start of June. They had a full crowd surprisingly and everyone was recording. Usually, the theatre bans any device that can record a video but they encouraged the usage said devices during this concert for obvious reasons. Most of it went off without a hitch save for Chen throwing up all over the stage and Sanha going to clean it up but then getting gross out which caused him to throw up; The results of the outcome were positive though because everyone got a good laugh out of it. The real problem here is how much people would care when Jinwoo and Dongmin reveal their relationship. Bin was hoping for everyone to be so shocked that it caused ripples through social media but he would just have to wait and see.

Jinwoo was in the waiting room below the theatre with Dongmin, assuring him that everything would be okay. Jinwoo didn't really get why Dongmin was freaking out, if anyone would get hate it would most likely be Jinwoo. Jinwoo had basically thrown the idea on Dongmin a week ago, he felt bad because he was basically forcing Dongmin to reveal their relationship but he knew that Bin would probably put him in a box and ship him off to Norway if Jinwoo didn't do it. With some very convincing tactics, Jinwoo got Dongmin to do what he asked. Unfortunately, Dongmin was starting to regret his decision but Jinwoo wasn't going to let him go back on his word.

“What if everyone hates me for being gay?” He asked worriedly.

“We’re in a performing arts university. I'm sure no one will care if there's another gay person here. And you don't have to worry about fangirls dropping you they'll just ship you with another guy and be done with it. Also, didn’t Jaehyun and Dongyoung get very positive reviews? ”

“I guess you're right.”

“I know I'm right.”

“What are you doing over summer?” Dongmin asked.

“I don't do anything over the summer. I just stay at my parents house and doing nothing.”

“Spend the summer with me.” Dongmin suggested.

“Already going to spend the summer with my boyfriend and we've only been dating for two weeks?” 

“I know we’re moving really fast and all but I really like you, Jinwoo.” 

“Me too, buddy,” Jinwoo patted Dongmin on the back and he frowned. “I'm joking. I really like you too.”

“I think it's our turn soon.”

“You ready?” Jinwoo asked.

“No.”

“Good.” Jinwoo smiled and took his hand.

The duo headed up the stairs and stayed backstage until the security guard told them it was their turn. When they got on stage everyone started chanting Cha Eunwoo as expected; When the cacophony of screams quieted down there were a few people who shouted Jinwoo’s named which surprised him. Bin came up from behind them in his shiny red suit as usual with all the festivals. 

“How are you two doing on this fine evening?” Asked Bin.

“Fine.” Jinwoo responded. He didn't mean to be funny but a lot of people in the crowd laughed.

“Well, I'm keeping the interview two seconds long because I know everyone wants to hear the new song you guys have. Don't screw up.”

Bin walked backstage and let the two set up their mics to their height. The duo waited for the music to start up and Jinwoo tapped his foot to the beat. The song was pretty slow overall, it was one of those soft songs about love. Jinwoo didn't like it personally but the crowd seemed to love it, it was probably due to Dongmin’s face. The performance was fun, Jinwoo didn't hate it. Jinwoo made a lot of eye contact with Dongmin while he rapped his verse and it was kind of romantic. After they were done he audience cheered for them like they usually do for every act that goes up to perform but Jinwoo knows the cheers were more in favor of Dongmin rather than him. Dongmin bowed for some reason so Jinwoo thought he should do the same and the audience cheered louder; Jinwoo knew there would be an article highlighting Dongmin’s politeness sometime soon. The two looked into sea of people and Jinwoo thought he should say it.

“Thank you all for the cheers,” Jinwoo said over all the cheers he had just mentioned. “We have an announcement for you guys.” Jinwoo was going to continue but Dongmin picked it up for him.

“We’re dating.”

Jinwoo didn't know what to expect but I guess silence was the most viable choice. No one was outraged, everyone just seemed shocked. Jinwoo knew that the shockwave would probably come on twitter tomorrow. “So, yea.” Jinwoo said lamely, the two walked off stage just as lamely and left everyone in a stunned silence. 

☾

“You’re so lucky that worked you little shit!” Bin sighed and flopped into a chair. It had been a day after the announcement and everyone was going crazy on social media. Everyone thought they’d make a cute couple but no one thought that they would actually be dating. “That’s all you could think of? Nothing dramatic or show stopping? That could’ve been the end of us and this theater. I should just get you expelled right now,” Bin pinched the bridge of his nose. “But, it worked. That’s all that matters.”

“What are we doing next?” Jinwoo asked.

“I don’t know. I’m pretty sure the school will keep this theater but we’ll just have to wait and see. Enjoy your summer break and don’t think about the future of the theater too much. Even if the fate of it rests in your hands or whatever.” Bin nodded to himself.

“That’s comforting I guess?” Jinwoo didn’t know how to react to that. It had been a crazy year though. Dojae becoming a thing, Mina going crazy and almost getting expelled, Jinwoo hadn’t expected to be added on to the list of couples getting together. It could only get crazier from here. 

“What are you doing over summer anyway? You better not be a loser or anything you have very high social expectations to live up to now.”

“Dongmin invited me to hang out with him over the summer. And don’t get any funny ideas we’ve been extremely oversexual this year with all the innuendos. Let’s try to take a break next year, okay?”

“Listen, it’s pretty obvious what you guys are planning to do over the summer and it would be very inappropriate of me to not mention how you guys will be banging in the sand,” Bin replied. “Have fun getting down with your new boyfriend, you deserve it.”

☾

“Should’ve expected that you had beach house. Rich, pretty, boys always have beach houses,” Jinwoo looked up at the wide ceiling that housed the chandelier in the entrance. “Isn’t it tacky to have one of those near the entrance? It doesn’t fit with the beach house theme either,” The beach house looked like how any other beach house looked. The entrance opened into the living room which was wide and white. Modern furniture was placed around the room which was lit by the sunlight streaming in through the gigantic windows. Jinwoo felt like he was in his own rendition of Boys Over Flowers. “This is so unnecessary.”

“What can I say my dad didn’t want to hire an interior designer.” Doming shrugged.

“The fact that you could afford one is just as ridiculous.” Jinwoo said as he made his way into the living room. 

“What do you want to do?” Dongmin asked.  
“What are my options? You’re the host this time not me. You have to give me a tour or do something, right?” Jinwoo teased.

“Well, this is the living room,” Dongmin pointed to where he was standing. “And that is the beach. Upstairs is where we’ll be sleeping and over there is where the kitchen is,” Dongmin gestured behind Jinwoo. “The garage is behind me. There’s your tour so what do you want to do first?”

“Watch TV.” Jinwoo replied and flopped onto the couch.


End file.
